spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary in Love
Plot After SpongeBob packs him the newest snail food Chewy Crunchy Snail Nip, Gary falls in love! Transcript SpongeBob: Hey Gar, home from work. Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: (Surprised) Gary! I would never be stressed out by work. And, I got you a new lunch for your 3rd day! Gary squinted over. The food smelled horrible. Gary: MEOW! SpongeBob: Oh Gary, just taste it. Gary ate some of it. Gary chewed through a pack. SpongeBob: Woah! Little fella, don't get carried away with yourself. SpongeBob put the food in a cabin and closed it. Gary was sad. That food was the best thing that ever happened to him. He needed some more. Gary: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: No Gary. Maybe tomorrow for breakfast. Gary got in bed early. If SpongeBob saw what a healthy snail he was maybe he would just get a pinch of that nip. SpongeBob: Now Gary, this scheme isn't going to work. Gary was angry. He tried to act hungry. During night he meowed. In the morning he was dead tired.Nip woke him up though. Gary: Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: Now Gary, off to school. You know on Wendesays your in charge of the house, and Mondays too. Gary was glad he had the Pineapple all to himself. Maybe he would get that nip if he kept the house clean. Gary hurried off to school, with his lunch. During class he couldn't help but to take a single peek in that bag. He had too. He was so hungry. Sadie: Gary, stop peeking at your lunch. Gary: MEOW! Sadie: Timeout for Gary The Snail. Gary looked in Martha's direction. Martha had a beautiful ring on her shell. Martha: Meow, Meow Meow meow meow. Scar: Sorry 'bout that ring Marth. Martha: Meow Meow. Gary's stomach growled. He had no choice. Num! Num! Num! That was the end of Gray's love sight. Sadie: Garith Wilson Jr. The Third, give me that bag! Gary had lost his anger. He wanted more nip, but SpongeBob wasn't there. Gary: Meow! Sadie: Hmph? Gary sighed and handed Sadie the bag. He'd miss it though, and Sadie would be sorry. Gary: Meow Meow. Sadie: Thanks Gary, now go to the time out ring until lunch time. Until lunch time? Gary would not wait that long! He hungered as his stomach growled. He did not pay attention in class, because there was no need to. Finally the lunch bell rang! Gary slithered to Sadie happily. Gary: Meow? Sadie put Gary's bag down. Sadie: I put new nip in there. Gary rushed off to lunch. When he opened his bag he saw the new nip cookie. Gary: Meow? Sadie had betrayed him, that's what. Martha and Brad, his two best friends, came over. Brad: I see you have The newest nip cookie today. Brad was a snail that never communicated with "meow" and was the richest snail alive. Gary: Meow, Meow. Martha: Meow Meow, Meow? Gary did not know if he wanted to give his nip cookie away. Although he wanted his nip more, the cookie did smell pretty good. Gary: Meow! Gary ran away to another table with his delicous lunch. Gary thought carefully 'What kind of friends there suppose to be, a 2 in a half year old snail like him shouldn't worry with such hethens and needed to be more, well, secure'. Then the Big Bad Snail Boys came over. Scar: I want that nip cookie now! Or else. Gary: Meow meow meow? Scar thought, until the leader, Binkin said something. Binkin: Doesn't matter what else, your a 'messin with my cookie. Gary had no choice. He threw his nip cookie on Scar and watched it crumble on the cafetiria floor. Gary: Hmph. 'Serves them right' thought Gary angirly.\ Binkin: Come on guys, lets go invade other lunch. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts